The present invention relates to a case for credit cards, identification cards, debit cards, ATM cards and the like. In particular, the case is a compact light-weight unit capable of holding at least two such cards while protecting the cards from physical damage and demagnetization. Cards can be conveniently removed from the case when needed.
The use of credit cards, smart cards, identification cards, ATM cards and the like (collectively hereinafter referred to as "cards" or "credit cards") has been increasing rapidly in society over the last several years. Most people now find that they carry less cash and more cards. Traditional wallets for both men and women are often designed to provide quick and easy access to cash and coin. Access to credit cards is typically less convenient as many of these cards, such as identification cards, were intended to be used only occasionally, and not removed and inserted into the wallet on a frequent basis. Accordingly, the traditional wallet is not particularly convenient for a modern user who will often require access to their credit cards more frequently than their cash.
Furthermore, many traditional wallets, particularly those for women, often include metallic latches which may or may not be magnetic in nature. Other times traditional wallets are designed to carry metallic coins in close proximity to credit cards. Both of these configurations can result in possible damage to the magnetic strip of a credit card, including total demagnetization, which renders cards useless.
To remedy this problem many credit cards are carried loose in a users pocket. This can present other problems such as physical damage, loss of a card, and general inconvenience when trying to use a particular card or combination of cards.
Attempts have been made to provide a case for storing cards such as shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. Des. #314,865. This patent shows an ornamental design for a credit card case having a central opening and a "thumb-cut" portion at the end of the case.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,417,328 teaches a case designed to protect credit cards which include integrated electronic components (chips). This invention has a uniquely configured opening for the credit card to accommodate the uniquely shaped cards which contain integrated electronic components.
In general many other informal solutions exist including the use of simple plastic holders, often removed from more traditional wallets.
All of the above devices have proved less than satisfactory for a variety of reasons including poor protection of the cards, cost of manufacture, and lack of capacity to hold a minimum number of cards needed for most users.